tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Spider-Woman episodes
Season 1 # Origin: A series preceding the main series that explain how Mary Jane Watson became Spider-Woman. # Horizon High: Part One: Mary Jane starts Horizon High, a school for geniuses, the day that her best friend, Mona Osborn, is suspended. MJ's debut as Spider-Woman pits her against the Vulture. # Horizon High: Part Two: The Scorpion is wreaking havoc at the museum and it is up to Spider-Woman to stop him. # Osborn Academy: Norman Osborn creates the Osborn Academy to save his niece, Mona, from embarrassment after being suspended from Horizon High. # A Day in the Life: Black Cat has gone on a crime spree and it's up to Spider-Woman to halt it but she also needs to keep up her school obligations. # Party Animals: Horizon High throws a dance party for Mona after exonerating her of any wrongdoing. Norman tries to convince Mona to stay at Osborn Academy. # Sandman: Spider-Woman meets the Sandman and helps reunite him with his daughter with an assist from the symbiote. # Symbiotic Relationship: Spider-Woman has a new black suit made out of V-252 but not all is as it seems. # Stark Expo: Ghost hijacks the Stark Expo and Spider-Woman must use the symbiote to save the day. # Silk: '''While trying to get the spider from the experiment that granted MJ her powers, Spencer Smythe attacks Oscorp with a Spider-Slayer that he previously stole from Norman Osborn. Spencer bumps into Cindy Moon outside of Oscorp. One such spider called the Electrolis Arachnatis escapes and bites Cindy, giving her powers as well. It is shown that Spencer Smythe is in allegiance with Raymond Warren who somehow got out of prison so that they can experiment with the eight spiders as part of their plot against their mutual enemy Norman Osborn. Now MJ has to stop Cindy now known as Silk from going all out which leads to both Spencer Smythe on Warren's behalf and Alistair Smythe on Osborn's behalf attacking Cindy's neighborhood with giant Spider-Slayers. # '''Kraven's Amazing Hunt: After Spider-Woman trains Silk in battle with Scorpion, they find that he was being used by Kraven the Hunter so that he can hunt them on the latest episode of his TV show "Kraven's Amazing Hunt." They are unaware that Kraven the Hunter has been hired by Norman Osborn to bring both Spider-Woman and Silk to Oscorp for experimentation after the Spider-Slayer's failure to retrieve the stolen spider specimens. When Kraven the Hunter starts veering from his deal with Norman Osborn, this causes him and Vulture to take matters into their own hands. Note: Cindy Moon discovers Mary Jane is Spider-Woman. # Halloween Moon: It's Halloween night and Spider-Woman must team up with the Hulk to keep a Man-Wolf from infecting all of Manhattan. # Spider-Woman on Ice: When a low level villain acquires some impressive freezing technology, it's up to Spider-Woman to stop him. # Venom: After the symbiote escapes Avengers Compound, Spider-Woman must find a way to stop it and discover the identify of the new host. # Screwball Live: Screwball pranks Spider-Woman. After she is captured by the Absorbing Man and Hammerhead, Spider-Woman has to decide whether to help her. # The Rise of Lady Octopus: Part One: After an explosion fuses her robot arms to her body, Spider-Woman sees an opportunity to recruit Carolyn Trainer into being a super-hero. # The Rise of Lady Octopus: Part Two: Spider-Woman and Silk welcomes The Octopus into the superhero club and patrol the streets with her. It quickly becomes apparent that The Octopus isn't a team player. # The Rise of Lady Octopus: Part Three: MJ goes to Oz Academy with Mona hoping to prove that Norman is out to destroy Spider-Woman. The day is ruined when The Jackal invades with an army of Rhinos. # The Rise of Lady Octopus: Part Four: Spider-Woman and Silk find that the Raymond Warren at New York Penitentiary is an explosive clone, Mary Jane Watson must team up with Gwen Stacy and a reluctant Mona Osborn to investigate the truth behind the missing Raymond Warren. When they come across the underground lab upon finding the entrance at Midtown High School, it is discovered that the remaining genetically-altered spiders are being used to make an army of Jackal clones with spider powers. Norman Osborn shows up with the Osborn Commandos consisting of Carolyn Trainer, Alistair Smythe in one of his Spider-Slayers, Vulture, Rhino, and Oliver Osnick. When the real Jackal shows up, Carolyn defects to his side upon becoming Lady Octopus where the rest of the Osborn Commandos have been mind-controlled by her and are rebranded into the Sinister Five. The lab collapses and Norman seems to perish, with Mona blaming Spider-Woman for his loss. However, Norman's hand is later seen bursting out of the rubble. # Spider-Island: Part 1: '''Spider-Woman and Silk track down an unidentified villain with spider-powers who steals MJ's experimental stealth suit and equipment from Horizon High and Oscorp Academy. To Spider-Woman and Silk's surprise, Gwen Stacy has developed spider powers and has become Ghost-Spider after being exposed to the chemicals from Jackal's altered spiders in the previous episode. With unlikely help from Mona Osborn (whom Gwen convinces to no longer blame Spider-Woman for Norman's apparent death), Spider-Woman, Silk and Ghost-Spider must stop the unidentified villain from setting off a weapon at the Statue of Liberty. # '''Spider-Island: Part 2: '''When everyone in Manhattan starts manifesting spider powers, Ghost-Spider follows Spider-Woman into thwarting a robbery by Hydra operative Crossbones. As Anya Corazon starts developing spider powers and gets a hold of them, Spider-Woman and Ghost-Spider must help Black Widow track down Crossbones and the Hydra agents when they plan to rob the Vibranium storage vault and deliver the Vibranium to Arnim Zola. # Spider-Island: Part 3: After Gwen and Norman Osborn turn into spider monsters, MJ must find a way to cure the virus. Things get more complicated when Kraven the Hunter turns New York into his hunting grounds. # Spider-Island: Part 4: When more people turn into Man-Spiders, MJ and Mona must battle through an island of Man-Spiders to get to Norman Osborn who appears to be controlling them all as the "Spider King." When their attempted cure only restores Norman's mind and not his body, MJ infuses the antidote with her own blood and reveals her secret identity as Spider-Woman to Mona in the process. The girls discover who the real mastermind is. # '''Spider-Island: Part 5: '''After being captured, Spider-Woman discovered that Jackal had previously captured Silk which explained why she couldn't be reached and also because Jackal considered both of them to be the first Spider Soldiers. In order to cure the Man-Spider population of Manhattan, Spider-Woman must lead Silk, Anya, and Mona on a desperate last-ditch effort to stop the Jackal. # '''The Hobgoblin: Part 1: '''Following the incident with the Man-Spiders caused by Jackal and the destruction of Osborn Academy, Norman Osborn graduates Mona and gives her the Hobgoblin armour and equipment. Meanwhile, Spider-Woman takes on Lady Octopus and her Sinister Five before they can brainwash her into turning the group into the Sinister Six and destroy New York City. # '''The Hobgoblin: Part 2: '''After having rounded up Alistair Smythe, Rhino, Steel Spider, and Vulture, Spider-Woman and Hobgoblin work to find Lady Octopus. Even when Lady Octopus attacks Horizon High and is trapped by Hobgoblin, Spider-Woman is attacked by Hobgoblin. Spider-Woman must find a way to stop Hobgoblin who is completely bent on destroying Spider-Woman, whatever it takes. However, Spider-Woman discovers that Mona Osborn isn't wearing the Hobgoblin suit, but rather Norman Osborn, who wants Mona to become the definite hero of New York, and Spider-Woman's very existence interferes with that vision. Ultimately, Mona chooses to side with MJ instead of her uncle, and with an accident at the Osborn laboratory, Norman apparently perishes again in an explosion. At the end of the school year, Mona takes over her uncle's business and discovers a hidden chamber filled with Norman's Green Goblin technology. Max creates a monument of Spider-Woman at Horizon High, declaring Spider-Woman as Horizon High's unofficial mascot. '''Note: Not having spider-powers anymore after being cured, Gwen Stacy makes her own tech-based spider abilities borrowed from her dad, Captain George Stacy's robot police program to continue being Ghost-Spider. These include Web-Shooters, a digital spider-sense, and gloves and boots with magnetic grips for wall-crawling. Season 2 # How I Thwipped My Summer Vacation: While on the best summer vacation ever, MJ must balance fun with the responsibilities of being Spider-Woman. # Take Two: '''After defeating Paladin and getting a job at the Daily Bugle to get Spider-Woman footage for J. Jonah Jameson, Spider-Woman is excited to start her second year as a superhero and as a student at Horizon High when it begins its Neuro-Cortex project. She discovers that Lady Octopus also claims to want a second chance after falling in with Norman Osborn's group and being released from the Cellar. When Wild Pack members Silver Sable, Paladin, Puma, and Battlestar raid Horizon High to steal the information on the Neuro-Cortex, Spider-Woman must work with Lady Octopus to reclaim the Neuro-Cortex information. # '''Between an Ock and a Hard Place: '''While trying to find footage that would get J. Jonah Jameson to talk good about him, Spider-Woman discovers there is a another Lady Octopus who plans to obtain some crystals. When Mary Jane Watson and Cindy Moon find Liv with a police officer, she tells the police officer that the woman in the picture is Olivia Octavius who was in the cell next to Lady Octopus back when she was incarcerated at the Cellar. As Spider-Woman pursues Carolyn Trainer, she discovers that she and the Wild Pack had the same boss in someone Spider-Woman would least suspect. # Rise Above It All: A viral extreme sports stunt group known as the Wake Riders led by Barkley Blitz and promoted by Gabby Flenkman is doing various aerial stunts by dragging Spider-Woman into them. After an encounter with Vulture who claims that the Wake Riders stole his Vulture tech and done secret heists across the globe, Spider-Woman discovers that the Wake Riders are working to upgrade it so that Vulture can lead them. # School of Hard Knocks: Spider-Woman teams up with Ms. Marvel to investigate an elite boarding school after its students start displaying out-of-control, super-powered behaviors # '''Dead Man's Party: '''Jealous of MJ Watson outdoing him in obtaining the Spider-Woman footage following her fight with Beetle, Eddie Brock goes behind J. Jonah Jameson's back to get pictures for the V-252 substance at the Space Administration which leads to it transforming Eddie into Venom. This leads to Venom figuring out that MJ Watson is Spider-Woman and targeting her at the time she and Cindy throw a high school party while MJ's aunt Anna is on vacation. # '''Venom Returns: '''Spider-Woman is two steps behind as Venom kidnaps key figures in MJ Watson's life like J. Jonah Jameson, Gwen Stacy, Max Modell, Anna Watson, and Anya Corazon. Demanding a face-off against MJ, Venom holds them hostage at Horizon High. Meanwhile, Cindy Moon works to find a weakness that they haven't used on Venom yet. # '''Bring on the Bad Guys Part 1: '''When a mysterious villain puts a bounty on Spider-Woman's head, she faces new adversaries in Panda-Mania, Hippo and Overdrive. # '''Bring on the Bad Guys Part 2: With the Horizon High Open House 24 hours away, Spider-Woman continues getting attacked by villains like Spot. Due to the experimental cure she used on herself back in the Spider-Island incident, Anya still has her spider powers and begins operating as Spider-Girl. Spider-Woman is lured into Mysterio's funhouse filled with illusions. # Bring on the Bad Guys Part 3: Spider-Woman faces off against her most bizarre bad guy yet, Jack O'Lantern; he turns Prowler, a reluctant villain, to the side of heroes when she helps him save his brother. # Bring on the Bad Guys Part 4: On her way to the Horizon High Open House, Spider-Woman runs into Electro who swipes MJ's power amplifier which charges her enough to transform her into an electrical form. After the resulting damages cancels the Horizon High Open House, Spider-Woman tracks the identity of the mysterious boss that put a price on her head where Police Chief Yuri Watanabe's claim of Spider-Woman robbing a bank leads to her encounter with Chameleon. # Brain Drain: Spider-Woman and Silk discover Lady Octopus, whose mind has been hiding inside the metal body of The Living Brain, has been behind the mysterious bounty for Spider-Woman's head. # The Living Brain: Spider-Woman must fight her way through the Super-Villain Holding Facility to challenge The Living Brain, the robot body that is housing the mind of Lady Octopus. # The Day Without Spider-Woman: A relic called the Blood Gem, which is said to contain mystical energies, has been delivered to Horizon High after being found at an ancient dig site. While studying the Blood Gem, Gwen tries to contact MJ, who has not been answering her calls. However, the relic is stolen by Scorpion on Tinkerer's behalf as part of a plot to enhance Scorpion. Gwen's dormant spider-powers are reawakened by the Blood Gem-powered gun that Tinkerer made. Adopting the alias Ghost-Spider, Gwen works together with Silk and Spider-Girl to take out Scorpion and Tinkerer, who plan to draw Spider-Woman out. # My Own Worst Enemy: Now that her consciousness is inside Spider-Woman's body, Lady Octopus takes on the name of Superior Spider-Woman as she intends to bring New York to its knees. Her new brain still contains memories of Madeline Watson that push her into being a hero despite herself and force her to stop a plan of her own devising even after she accidentally let Hammerhead escape. Specifically, one being carried out by a sprung-out Silver Sable who is planning to set off explosive A.I.M. caches in Central Park. # Critical Update: Superior Spider-Woman adjusts to her new life as a hero, finding ways to streamline her methods into a more efficient (albeit less warm) approach like she had with Hammerhead, Silvermane, and Big Wheel. Meanwhile, Sandgirl resurfaces where she starts to unite the henchmen of Hammerhead and Silvermane following Superior Spider-Woman defeating their bosses. However, when her methods are challenged by Sandgirl, Cindy finds out how far "Spider-Woman" is willing to go in the name of justice. Meanwhile, MJ's mind works to survive the virus scan and different deletion processes. # A Troubled Mind: Superior Spider-Woman is confronted by both the Spider Team and the Avengers, all of whom suspect that "Spider-Woman" is not who she claims to be. # Cloak and Dagger: When Cloak and Dagger emerge to take revenge against Tiberius Stone and his company, Alchemax, Superior Spider-Woman must take them down to protect the school. # Superior: Superior Spider-Woman must face her most challenging opponent yet when Venom escapes from stasis and attacks Midtown High seeking revenge on Mary Jane Watson. But when the villain senses that Superior is not Mary Jane, he threatens to hurt Anna Maria - a new companion Ock has grown close to - making Superior Spider-Woman choose whether to give MJ her body back or lose her only friend. # Brand New Day: MJ begins getting her life back on track after returning to her good old self thanks to Trainer sacrifice. When a series of attacks by a suspected team of super villains captures the Avengers, Spider-Woman is left to figure out who could be behind it. # The Cellar: Spider-Woman takes her mission to the Cellar where she believes Regent is using the powers of Cloak, Dagger, and other super villains to hold the Avengers captive. # The Road to Goblin War: Spider-Woman must stop the new villain, Slyde, from creating a virus that could wipe out all of New York City. # Goblin War: Part 1: Spider-Woman and Trainer (now going by Lady Octopus once more) team up with Ghost-Spider and Spider-Girl as they track down a mysterious new threat called the Goblin Nation. Ghost-Spider and Spider-Girl both think Goblin Nation's leader is Mary Jane due to Carolyn's actions from when she was Superior Spider-Woman. However, Spider-Woman thinks it is Alistair given the likelihood that-as he has taken MJ's place at Horizon High-he could have had access to the Goblin tech on the school's computers from when Mona, the tech's original creator, was a student. When Mona eventually returns, Spider-Woman and company discover that there is more than one Goblin on the loose. # Goblin War: Part 2: As Spider-Woman and Hobgoblin seek to find and unmask the Goblin Nation's leader, now identified as the Goblin King, Spider-Woman grows concerned that her best friend is leading her into a trap. Hobgoblin, on the other hand, is convinced that the identity of the Goblin King is her possibly still-alive uncle Norman especially since their investigation leads them to a hidden chamber filled with Norman's leftover Goblin technology. Meanwhile, Ghost-Spider and Spider-Girl have a run-in with the Electro Goblins, discovering that different Goblin Thugs are at large. # Goblin War: Part 3: In order to challenge the various Goblin clans attacking New York, Spider-Woman must first bring together the rest of the Spider Team. With Lady Octopus and Anna Maria providing tactical support, Spider-Woman and Hobgoblin battle Silvermane and his Cyber Goblins while Silk, Ghost-Spider, and Spider-Girl intervene a feud between Electro's Electro Goblins and Crossbones' War Goblins. Meanwhile, the Goblin King, who has been revealed to be none other than Vulture, leads the Wake Riders in going after an invincible Goblin Mech suit capable of controlling any machinery in its range. # Goblin War: Part 4: Using the power of the Goblin Mech, the Goblin King gains control over most of the technology in the city, including the Wake Riders' Goblin tech. With most of the Spider Team defeated, only Spider-Woman, Hobgoblin, and Lady Octopus are left to stop him from unleashing a new kind of ruin upon New York, leading to a showdown at Horizon High and Carolyn Trainer making the ultimate sacrifice. Featured Characters: * Spider-Woman (Mary Jane Watson) * Silk (Cindy Moon) * Ghost-Spider (Gwen Stacy) * Spider-Girl (Anya Corazon) Category:Marvel Animation Category:Animated television series based on Marvel Comics